Gretel (Wish Realm)
Gretel is a character in ABC's Heroes Unite, The Academy, and its extended universe. She débuts in the novel, ''The Wish Realm''. She is portrayed by special guest star Sofia Gardera. Gretel is the Wish Realm counterpart of Gretel. Bio In the Wish Realm's telling of events, Gretel never meets Zelena, and as a result, doesn't get redeemed. Gretel manages to escape the Manor of the Enchanted Sun and into the forests, searching for Witch Ginger to kill her. Gretel meets Hansel, an aspiring young witch hunter. Hansel offers to help Gretel find and kill Witch Ginger, to which the villainess agrees. Gretel and Hansel explore the Enchanted Forest until they run into the Evil Queen, who has heard of their exploits and wants their help as bounty hunters. Gretel and Hansel agree, and the Evil Queen sets them on their first mission - to find and kill Queen Belle. Hansel and Gretel travel to Queen Belle's castle, where they are welcomed by the queen and her court, who congratulate Hansel and Gretel on their exploits. While Hansel has some hesitations about killing Belle, Gretel reminds Hansel that should they succeed, the Evil Queen will reward them greatly. Gretel then sneaks into the kitchens that night, slipping a magical poison into Belle's morning tea. The next morning, Belle invites them to enjoy a feast together. Gretel hides a smile as she watches Belle cough as the poison begins to run through her. Gretel and Hansel are sent out of the dining room and back to their room as they search for a treatment for Belle. While the castle staff are taking care of Belle, Hansel and Gretel consummate their relationship, resulting in a pregnancy. Later that night, Gretel and Hansel are informed by Prince Theodore that they will have to pack up, as the castle is being locked up. When Gretel asks why, Theodore confirms what Gretel has been hoping for: Belle is dead. The next day, Gretel and Hansel meet up with the Evil Queen, who rewards them with a mansion and goods for their role in Belle's death. At some point in time, Hansel and Gretel get married and have a child, who they name Gabriel. Unfortunately, Hansel dies while searching for witches, and Gretel becomes more reserved. After Gabriel grows up and leaves the house, Gretel is left alone. Gretel once told Gabriel that the one thing she wanted him to find was love. Many years later, Gretel, now old, is visited in her manor by some heroes for the main reality. Believing her to be like their world's version of Gretel, Adriana, they go to her for help. However, Gretel is bitter and tells them that she is unwilling to help them, seeing as the universe's reward for the last time she helped someone was the death of her husband and the departure of her son. When pressed for more information, Gretel reveals that she was a mercenary hired by the Evil Queen to kill Queen Belle. Horrified, the heroes realise that the Wish Realm Gretel is nothing like the woman they know. Gretel reveals that she has become a bitter recluse, and that perhaps killing them will help her. Gretel attempts to kill them, but the heroes manage to escape in time. Gretel is hired by Maleficent to assist in her attack on Lockbridge Academy, to which the former mercenary agrees in exchange for gold. After the deal is made, Gretel puts on her mercenary outfit and heads to the Academy, where she runs into Zelena. Zelena is shocked to see Gretel, but Gretel recognises her as Zelena, the Wicked Witch. Gretel attacks her but stops when she sees her son. Gabriel is shocked to see Gretel, and Gretel opens her arms to hug him. However, Gabriel no longer wants to be with his mother and tells her as such, to which she attacks them again. Elsa comes out from nowhere and freezes Gretel. Legacy Gretel appeared briefly as a manifestation of Gabriel's fears, caused by the Nightmare Hosts. (TV: ''Never Did She See Such Horror'') Trivia Appearances Prose * ''The Wish Realm'' * ''Revenge of the Evil Queen'' TV Notes: *Gretel appears in archive footage in Never Did She See Such Horror. References Category:Characters Category:Wish Realm Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Season 23 Characters Category:Twice Upon a Time Characters Category:Series 25 Characters Category:The Academy Characters Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose